Their Sorrow
by justnick
Summary: An awkward greeting, a passionate dance, and a poisoned romance will change Applejack for better or worse
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hi I'm Nick ! I just started watching the show and really love it so I guess that makes me a "brony" or whatever the term is called. Anyway I decided to write this because I noticed a lack of M-rated Applejack stories that don't involve a massive amount of lesbian or incest relations so while I hope it does not seem boring, this piece will contain straight "lemons". At the beginning of each chapter I will post these author's notes (A/N for short) giving a short explanation and such. The author's notes are something I picked up while writing on the Alpha and Omega archive and I would really appreciate if you checked my other story out. However it's perfectly reasonable if you don't want to(Never heard of the movie, don't like it, don't care ) and I will simply look forward to your thoughts on this story. As for reviews I don't mind if your critical as long as you do it respectfully and maybe a nice comment here or there. Also as I just started watching the show I may make mistakes as far as the setting goes(Like say I get Rarity's glasses color wrong) I would appreciate if you would tell me...nicely. Now I hope you will enjoy the story as much as I will enjoy writing it, thank you-Nick.**

** Chapter One: An awkward first thud**

Applejack twitched and jerked while Rarity took her measurements. The unicorn with the purple mane hummed as she worked clearly showing that her job was her passion.

"Now ah don't mean to be rude Rarity but how long you reckon this is going to take?" The blonde maned pony flustered in her sweet accent.

"You can't rush perfection darling!" Darling rolled off her tongue, right beneath her shiny red glasses which rested carefully on the end of her nose.

"Sorry Rarity it's just the Masquerade ball is tomorrow and ah know you gotta get your own get-up ready". Rarity looked up at Applejack, a secret part of her deeply wanted her freckles, those sun kisses on her lovely cheeks.

"Oh trust me Applejack I've got it all planed out, you'll love it!" Applejack wasn't much for fashion but she couldn't help smiling when ever she saw her friends enjoying their work. She knew nothing made her happier than a long day of apple bucking, the work took it's toll but it really did leave her with sense of fulfillment. "Alright done...and...done"Rarity said removing her glasses. "I'll have it to you tomorrow evening and believe me when I say this outfit will have the stallions lining up!" Rarity said with a giggle. Applejack's face lit up bright red.

"Ah ain't concerned with colt's at the moment sugar cube!" Rarity laughed out loud."Ah just think it'll be fun to dance and plus Ah get to learn how good everyone thinks Sweet Apple Acres is".

"Applejack your apples are great why do you need to hear it from a stranger?"

"Well I reckon it always helps to hear things I can work on and besides it's not like they'll know its me"Applejack said as a matter of factly. Rarity just smiled knowing it would only take a second for the other ball goers to recognize her accent.

"Well I do hope you have a splendid time Applejack, I know I will "

"You to Rarity! Ah'll see you then !"

"Goodbye Applejack''

Applejack set of towards home at a steady trot, her head filled with building excitement. She looked up at the sun which over the course of the afternoon had begun to dip, resting low over distant hills. She admired it until she ran straight into another pony with a thud, landing on the ground dazed and very confused.

"Pardon me mister Ah reckon Ah got distracted..."She stopped and looked up at the large stallion. His eyes shimmered a dark blue, gleaming sapphire islands in the black-gray sea that was his fur. A dark blue mane was trimmed short to his head.

"Sorry" His deep voice shook her.

"No it's my fault" She said in a soft voice that was totally unlike her."Ah really must be going" She said hurrying past him. As she walked by him her tail with a mind of it's own reached out and brushed the handsome stallion. She pretended not to notice and kept walking.

"Bye"The stallion said softly with his eyes locked on her flank. He shook his head trying to free himself from such thoughts. He watched her walk a little more before trotting over to her, his large hooves kicking up fine dirt. "Uh...wait miss umm what's your name ? " He said awkwardly. He pawed his hooves at the ground. Applejack laughed, for a stallion nearly the size of her brother it sure was funny to see him knead the ground like that.

"Well it's Applejack the best apple bucker in all of Equestria just don't tell my brother Big Mac that" She said proudly.

"Oh hi Applejack I'm All.."He stuttered his voice barely cracking.

"Ally ? Alex ? Alice ? " When she said the last one she giggled.

"Allen !" He finally burst out.

"Well it's nice to meet you Allen"She said sweetly."But Ah really must be going gotta live up to the title ya know".

"Of course " He said nodding with his eyes closed."It's been great meeting you as well".

"Well bye !" She said turning and leaving.

"Bye " He said as he again watched her leave. Her flank almost glowed in the sun.

"Damn" He thought.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading and I really appreciate it if you would review and tell me if I should continue, thanks-Nick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sweet and Sour Apples**

The sun had finally sunk below the horizon as Applejack returned home, the familiar barn might as well as waved to her as she walked under the white washed gate. She trotted over to the barn and poked her head in between the two large doors.

"Big Mac? I'm home! hello?" She looked around the vacant barn."Oh geez" She said as she spotted the day's barrels of apples. She felt a tug of guilt as she looked at what should have been partly her work. She had asked Big Mac to leave her share of the chores but he went ahead and did them anyway. She wasn't one to skip work but she really wanted the dress and the chance to hear other pony's opinion about Sweet Apple Acres. With a sigh and the determination to at least help a little she strode over to the side of the barn where various tools lay against a rack. Clenching her teeth tightly around the old broom she began to sweep the barn. She made sure to sweep extra carefully her tail swinging in a rhythm to sweep away her tracks. After several minutes and a final swing she sent the last of the stray dust against the edges of the barn wall. She gazed over the floor and smiled at the work, however the expression soon left her as she realized how menial it was compared to Big Mac's haul. So in an effort to help out more she began to sort the good apples from the bad, throwing the rotting ones into a rusted bucket against the rear wall. _"Dang Big Mac"_ Applejack thought._ "Ah coulda helped ya if ya waited"._

As she continued to sort the barn doors opened with a loud creak of old wood. She kept on working not turning her head around.

"Howdy Sis" The huge red pony called out.

"Big Mac" The blonde farm mare turned around. "Ah told ya Ah was going to do ma share of the apple bucking" She said in a stern voice that didn't waver. Big Mac didn't move and just looked at her.

"That's an awfully weird way to say thanks" Big Mac said with a grunt. The silence between them was almost unnerving. Before he could blink though she had him wrapped in a hug so tight that it could give even a huge stallion like Big Mac a hard time breathing.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Big brother !" Applejack whinnied, closing her eyes and squeezing tighter.

"Uh AJ its uh...little tight" He wheezed.

"Oh sorry but thank you so much for pulling my share Ah promise Ah'll take yours tomorrow " She beamed.

"Nope you've been working hard, Ah figured you could use a day off" He said tussling his unkempt brown mane."Just pull your share tomorrow and we'll be apples and cream". Applejack's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Macintosh Ah owe ya one ! But so help me if you work that hard again Ah'll have no choice but to lasso your flank to a tree !" . Her comment was not inaccurate, just from a glance she could see sweat still dripping down his neck and pulling the plow and left marks she could catch a glimpse of under his collar. Big Mac just chuckled.

"Ah'll be fine sis, takes more than extra work to bring me down and besides you need some of your own time". Applejack couldn't help but smile, though shy and sometimes soft spoken Big Mac could be real sweet sometimes ."But uh if ya don't mind me asking what'd ya do in town ?" His deep voice pondered. Applejack kneaded the ground, a gesture which was quickly becoming a habit whenever she got nervous or embarrassed.

"If ya must know Ah was talkin to Rarity bout getting a dress made ". Big Mac's head drifted to the image of the beautiful white unicorn. The long days of apple bucking strengthened them but he knew most every stallion's knees (including his own) went weak with just a thought about her. "Big Mac? BIG MAC !" Applejack's angry voice was not unlike the snap of a whip. He shook his head vigorously as she brought him back to reality.

"Um sorry yeah umm..." He cleared his throat. "Well why do ya need a dress ? " Big Mac said as a honest question. If Applejack was a more sensitive pony she might have been offended when somepony asked her why she needed a dress, but she wasn't that fragile.

"Well ya heard bout the Masquerade Ball down in Canterlot tomorrow evening ? " Big Mac nodded. " Yeah well Ah figure if Ah go it would be good to hear other peoples opinions of Sweet Apple Acres ya know see what we could improve on ". Big Mac was quiet. "Big Macintosh what's wrong with you ?" She puzzled as she looked at her brother's face which was devoid of expression.

"This ball" He said slowly. "Stallion's will be there...won't they ? "

"Course they will Ah mean ponies from all round Equestria will be there" Applejack's voice was full of excitement.

"Well honestly..."

"Honestly ?" Applejack interrupted. "Ah'm the bearer of the element of honesty for Celestia's sake ! Now what's the problem?" She flustered.

"Well Ah really don't think it'd be the best thing for ya to go Ah mean from my experience those dances are a bit informal and a little more _involved_ ". Applejack grew frustrated at her brother's sudden disapproval.

"What do you mean ? That Ah shouldn't go? " She said her voice straining.

"Eeyup !" He said with a vigorous nod.

"And what in tarnation makes you think that?"

"Cause AJ" Big Mac started with a sigh."Ah've been to these sort of dances and Ah don't think even a big filly like yourself should be at these things". Big Mac knew he shouldn't have said it when he did.

"Are you saying Ah'm to young? Ah'.!"She said huffing and puffing."Now what's with these dances that got you so concerned ?".Big Mac looked at the ground unsure how to explain.

"Well uh you see these type of parties have a different form of dancing in which..."

"In which what ?" Applejack's eyes narrowed.

"In which a colt and a filly um get real *****cough close together and with me being a stallion myself Ah now how sometimes the colt likes to get a hold of his dance partner" Big Mac said doing his best to not get any redder.

"Um what do ya mean ? " Applejack's face grew hot.

"Ah'm saying Ah don't want my sister going to a dance where a bunch of bratty little colts are going to try to feel her up !" Big Mac said in a firm voice. Applejack's face burned at the prospect, although a small part of her enjoyed the idea of it.

"Listen Big Mac Ah appreciate you lookin out for me but Ah'm grown and Ah know better than to let a colt try something". Applejack really did appreciate Macintosh's worry even if sometimes it got annoying.

"Ah know that you're fully grown but they don't and that's what has me worried...Ah'm sorry but Ah'm putting my hoof down Ah don't want you going to that ball" Big Mac grunted.

"What you can't stop me ! " Applejack yelled with surprise." Your only a little bit older than me !"

"To bad Ah'm still older and Ah say NO !" Big Mac rarely raised his voice and she had only seen him mad once. It had been when she had snuck out to go to a sleepover at Twilight's house when she had been told by Granny Smith and Big Mac not to. The huge red stallion stormed over, nearly breaking the door in the process, and he dragged her out by the scruff. He yelled at her for what seemed like hours until she cried herself to sleep locked up in her bedroom. Big Mac later apologized for his anger but she never forgot it.

"But Ah can take care of my self" She pleaded.

"That's final !" Big Mac said eyes shut tight.

"Why?...Arghh...YOU AIN'T PA !" She regretted it as soon as she said it. Big Mac's eyes opened in surprise. The silence between them seemed to strangle her.

"Ah know Ah ain't pa" Big Mac started out softly."But Ah'm doing my best and it's up to me to step in". Applejack sniffled a little trying to hold back her tears. She knew she shouldn't have said it, out of all of them Big Mac had taken the loss of pa the hardest. "And Ah think it's best that you stay here and what Ah say goes !" Applejack couldn't look at him anymore so she turned and began to walk out of the barn. Big Mac said nothing but stayed firm.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Applejack quickly ran up to her room and locked the door. She threw her hat against the rack, not bothering to check whether it fell or not. She sunk in her bed and threw the covers over her head. She wanted to go so bad but she didn't want to upset Big Mac. Her head a swirl she sniffled her way to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Just to clear things up I'm keeping "I" as "Ah" just to give a better grasp of her accent. Hope you review and tell me what you liked thanks- Nick**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Anticipation**

On the day of the dance Rarity sewed the last of the fabric onto Applejack's dress. She had spent considerable time bent over her desk making sure the stitching was even. She had spent the longest on Applejack's dress, not out of dislike or discontent for her other friends but she wanted to make the farm mare's first Masquerade special. Twilight had promised to go if she had time but Rarity doubted she would. Fluttershy made no mention of going and Rarity worried that if she did go she wouldn't know how to handle the boys. Their was no question that Pinkie would be there as evident by the increased amount of bouncing and chattering. Rainbow was out of town at a youth flier's camp. The cyan pegasus had constantly gushed before leaving about how the Wonderbolts themselves would be there. Rarity wasn't so sure about the celebrity hosts (she worried they'd send their towelcolt) but she didn't want to ruin Rainbow's excitement.

With a last snip Rarity looked over her work. As this was a informal dress for a informal dance the length was almost that of a skirt but that did not mean it was any less well made. Rarity had made it look pretty but her aim was to provide Applejack with more mobility for dancing than pure glamor. It consisted of a lovely blend of dark green with slashes of red. The end of the dress was made tight to surround the flanks like a second skin. There were slight streaks of red that ran down the towards the legs. The dark-netted leggings would wrap tightly around Applejack's strong legs, a testimony to Rarity's ability to attract a stallion. Rarity felt slightly guilty that the dress would attract more attention than Applejack probably wanted so she made sure it wasn't to revealing. Pleased with her work she grabbed a gift box and began to fold ever so gently the dress into the box. She carefully stuffed green tissue paper into the dress to provide suspense for Applejack. She put on the lid and grabbed a piece of red ribbon. Using her magic she tied a perfect bow around it and placed it gingerly into her bag. She would normally have her customer see the dress on a mannequin but she knew Applejack would love to unwrap it at her home. She poured her heart into the dress and Applejack would surely love it. She wanted to take it over to Applejack to surprise her with the masterpiece made of fabric. Rarity stepped into her room and put on a pink scarf, it wasn't cold but she loved how it looked in a breeze.

"Opal!...Sweetie!" She called out to the sleeping feline which had placed her self on Rarity's best pillow."I'm going to deliver Applejack her dress would you care to join me?". The spoiled cat rolled over and meowed halfheartedly."That's a no I'm guessing?" The cat didn't open it's eyes much less move. Rarity looked on annoyed with her cat's unresponsiveness. "Fine laze around all day I'm leaving ". Rarity grabbed her bag with magic and laid it on her back. Opal meowed again at Rarity before she left. "No Opal of course it's not just to look at Big Macintosh ! I swear the things you imagine when your lazing about...silly cat !" Rarity blushed slightly as she opened the door, sliding her key in to lock her shop's door. Theft was rare in Ponyville but she didn't want Opal escaping to cause more rumors. "Goodbye my little gossiper" Rarity said as she closed the door and began to Sweet Apple Acres. _'Oh I hope he's there !'_ She thought with a giggle.

Henry Ruffinhooves was a long time friend and farmhand of the Apple family, having gone to school with Applejack. He had just finished moving several barrels of apples into the barn when he saw Rarity walking up the road with a bag from her boutique. Surely she came to give Applejack something or to converse. Henry wondered if it was a dress or something exotic that wrapped around Applejack's thighs and ...no he couldn't get excited, not while he was working. It was never good to have feelings for your employer and Henry had a crush on the blonde mare ever since kindergarten. The love sick stallion constantly day dreamed about her, every day imagining something a little more dirty and creative. The dusty brown pony had two hooves shaking for a cutie mark perfectly placing him a job as a farmhand and seeing as their were no hearts or roses between those two hooves he kept his feelings for Applejack a secret.

He had come close to admitting them, slowly working up his courage in front of a cracked mirror he kept in his shed. He picked a flower and headed towards to the friendly house unbeknown of the trouble Applejack was in. Unfortunately it had been the day Applejack sneaked out to go to a sleepover and Big Mac's anger had not been holstered. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the noise his ears would ever know. A loud **CRACK! **Sounded all around the fields, shaking the houses. Henry turned and gazed upon a enraged huffing and puffing Big Mac standing over a destroyed apple tree. The tree was not just cracked, it was split clean in two and a mess of splinters lay around Macintosh's hooves pitifully. Henry didn't want to see what the powerful brother would do to a colt that tried to smooch his sister. The worst part was that was several years ago and the red stallion had only grown bigger. The idea of being snapped in half scared Henry senseless then and it still got to him now. Why if somepony had ever read his more _creative_ entries in his diary about Applejack then he had little faith he would survive Big Mac's onslaught.

Washing away the fear with a cool splash of water from a canteen he kept in a satchel on his back he crept closer to Applejack's window interested in a peek at whatever Rarity had brought her. The idea of catching a glimpse of the farm mare in such an outfit only edged him further till he stood directly beneath her window. Their whispers soon began to fill his ears.

The farm mare released a squeal of glee when he heard her unwrap the dress. "Rarity its...its perfect !" She said her voice quaking with glee.

"I'm glad you like it Applejack, it'll look great in the lights" Rarity gleamed at the appreciation of her work.

"But it's just..."The farmer said her voice now devoid of happiness.

"What? What do you mean?" Rarity said softly.

"It's Big Mac he doesn't approve of me goin...doesn't want me to dance with the stallions" She started, her tone ambiguous.

"Oh Applejack..." Rarity sighed. "He cares about you he really does !"

"Ah know he does that's why it's so hard" The farm pony sniffled a little. Rarity hugged her friend tightly and ran her hoof through her mane.

"Can you reason with him ?"She said in a whisper.

"Ah doubt it but.."

"...But what?" The purple maned unicorn asked.

"Nah it's silly !" Applejack laughed a little.

"No it's not, tell me what is it ?" Rarity wondered what Applejack was thinking.

"Well Ah figure a pretty mare like yourself could convince Big Mac" Applejack said embarrassed that she asked another pony to solve her problems.

"Hmmm" Rarity said. "Alright Applejack I'll try to talk your brother into it but I request a favor of you".

"What?... ya will ? Yah! But acourse Ah'll do ya a favor what is it ?" Applejack almost bounced with excitement.

"When your at the dance and all the colts and fillers are memorized by you I want you to tell them who made your dress and you won't owe me a bit" Rarity said glints in her eyes.

"Why is that it ? well ya didn't even need to ask!"

Rarity left Applejack's room and walked straight into the huge wall of a stallion.

"Oh hello Big Mac I was just coming to see you" Big Mac didn't move.

"Anything particular ya wanna talk about ?" Big Mac asked with his oak of a voice.

"Well it's just that Applejack really want's to go to this dance and..." Big Mac shook his head to stop her.

"Ah already told her that she couldn't " He said in annoyance.

"Wait Big Mac listen ! Applejack is a mare now and I know you care for her deeply but she needs to expand and try new things"

"Ah know that but she's still gonna be ma little sis and Ah don't think she's ready for colts yet"

"Macintosh, Applejack's the most honest, hardworking, dependable pony I've ever known and I have the utmost faith that she can handle a few colts" Big Mac nodded in acceptance.

"Your right Miss. Rarity but how can I turn around now? Not when I've already put my hoof down" Big Mac shook his head.

"I'm sure a strong and handsome stallion like yourself could handle it "Rarity said in a breathy tone.

"Well Ah guess Ah could come up with something...wait Ah know Ah'll take Cheerliee out!"Big Mac said excitedly. In Rarity's head the noise of a crashing plane resonated.

"Yeah that's a...um great idea!" Rarity's disappointment was small in comparison to how she was helping out her friend. Rarity shouldn't have been surprised after all the two did go to school together.

"Aw she'll be so happy why Ah can surprise her right as class gets out...get her some flowers" Big Mac smiled happily. Ever since the Cutie Mark Crusaders had caused the love potion incident the to started to see each other although with a little less craziness as the weren't under the influence of the poison.

"That's very sweet Big Macintosh, I'm sure she'll love it!" In truth Rarity's heart jumped at the idea of a handsome stallion bringing her flowers after a hard day of work.

"Thank you Miss. Rarity for talkin me into this Ah still ain't sure but Ah know AJ can handle it" The massive stallion was clearly excited for his date and the chance to apologize to Applejack.

"Your welcome Macintosh" Rarity smiled at him.

After Rarity left Big Mac stomped up the stairs with renewed vigor and ease. He hated being mad at his sister but she could be a stubborn filly sometimes and like when Granny Smith gave him a kick used to give him a kick whenever he got to rough headed he figured Applejack could take a few kicks as well. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any signs of crying. When he didn't hear any he gently eased the door open, careful to show remorse.

"Hey sis" Big Mac said softly and nudged the blankets that encased the mare."Wake up sis" He whispered into her ear.

She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering but not opening. He caressed her cheeks with his nose ignoring the possibility that she might react negatively to the gesture."Sis Ah'm sorry Ah got mad". Applejack rolled onto her back, facing him. She opened her eyes blinking as things came into focus. Her eyes were red from crying but she didn't display any tears.

"Howdy...Macintosh" Her voice cracked a little in a quiet tone.

"Listen Applejack Ah'm sorry Ah acted the way Ah did...Ah shoulda been more reasonable". She could tell he meant it just by the way his voice sounded."Ah know Ah shoulda listened and understood ya better".Applejack nodded unsure what to say.

"Ah know your a mare and Ah know your mature enough but I worried that the colts won't act as mature as yourself"

"you shouldn't have worried but I love that you did" She said with a slight smile.

"Ah shouldn't have sis but you and Granny Smith and Applebloom are all Ah got and Ah don't wanna lose you" He said his tone showed how he truly felt.

"And Ah need ya too Big Mac and Ah'm sorry bout what Ah said".Big Mac chuckled.

"Don't worry bout it...Ah know Ah ain't him". The two were quiet until Big Mac remembered what he was going to say."Oh yeah sis Ahmma go get Applebloom and me and Cheerliee are gonna walk her over to Sweetie Belle's for a sleepover then Ah figure Ah'd take Cheerliee out fer dinner" Big Mac said a smirk revealing itself. Applejack nodded.

"And since Ah'm gonna be gone most of the night and Granny Smith is gonna be sleepin Ah figured maybe it'd be okay if you went ahead and went to that dance of yours". He finished with a full smile. Applejack rolled out of bed and looked him dead in the eye. She sniffled as the dam that held back her smile gradually broke.

"Aww Big Mac!" Applejack said happily.

"Ah understand your a mare and Ah know Ah can trust ya". He said gripping her tightly in a hug."Just be back at the house...alone, at eleven".

He hugged her until her back popped.

"Say Macintosh could ya..."She wheezed out from his crushing grip.

"Oh acourse sorry!" He said finally letting her go.

"And Big Mac Ah really am sorry bout sayin you ain't Pa...yer much better than that coward".Big Mac looked down his head distraught.

"Don't say that AJ he...he just couldn't deal with Ma leavin us "Big Mac said oddly quiet.

"He still shouldn't have run off" The orange farm pony answered back. The two were silent again with no way to express their feelings.

"Well Ah uh better go get Applebloom" Big Macintosh said as he turned to leave."Be smart sis but have fun". Applejack smiled at him.

"Ah will Big Macintosh".

Out of all the guards the commander pushed around Allen the most. Not only was Allen the only earth pony (at the time) member of the royal guard, he also was the only one with a dark coat, a result of being born into a family from Ponyville and not the into one of the pure bloodlines around Canterlot. His cutie mark, a broad shield with a sword sheathed behind it rested carefully on his powerful flanks. He wasn't the buffest pony around but he was bigger than most of the other guards which was why he was the only one with different armor. The armor was different than those of the pegasus guards, much heavier as he didn't need to fly and when fully equipped it covered his entire body in enchanted steel. The helmet which to Allen was his favorite part and was not like the centurion helmets of the other guards. It was shaped like a cross between a dragon's head and those helmets of the knights of old Canterlot. It had a visor that when he brought it down covered his face and only left two triangle shaped slits where other ponies could only catch little glimpses of his eyes. Allen wasn't much for scaring other ponies but the armor gave it's wearer a fearsome appearance, good for somepony entrusted with the safety of Celestia. It was enchanted by the Royal Wizards themselves and it could stop most offensive magic spells and other attacks. Besides the enchantments it was made of thick strong steel infused with a very rare mineral that gave it a silver-black hue, the name of said mineral was much to long for Allen to ever remember. It was Allen's only possession besides his ceremonial sword which for the most part he kept sheathed on his back (the only time he had ever used in battle was against a nest of angry bees).

He shoved the armor into his hoof locker at the base of his bunk for he had plans to night that didn't involve the risk of taking a spell for the Princess Celestia.

"Hi Allen!" Allen's bunk mate Sykes said as rushed in slamming the door. Sykes was Allen's only friend at the barracks but that's not to say his constant loudness didn't annoy him."So bro you got plans tonight? Huh? Homecolt answer me?" Sykes said in his constantly cracking voice that fit the small stallion. It was funny actually that the smallest and biggest stallions in the Guard had become friends, although Allen wondered how they let Sykes in, with how he talked like he did.

"Actually I do Sykes". Allen said as he finished putting his gauntlets into the locker and slamming it shut."I'm going to a dance".

**A/N: I'm never done a lemon so it'll be a few chapters if I do decide to have one. I'm going to start writing longer and more substantial chapters than my typical One thousand words, this I hope is a bit more to read than the last review and leave your thoughts-Nick.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:4 Masquerade**

Applejack tugged at her tight skirt as music flooded the room. Deep bass and electronic chirps pumped the dance floor with it's enticing vibe. Ponies melted together as the song led their bodies in dance. Applejack didn't know how she felt about the music but it's effect made itself clear to everypony including the farm mare. Couples and strangers were entwined in each others arms as they danced the beats away, their faces concealed in their masks. Applejack stood by the wall as she adjusted her mask that she received at the entrance. The mask was not unlike those in the superhero comics she used to read but they covered her whole face as opposed to just around the eyes. The problem was the strings used to tie the mask to her face were either to tight or too loose and it continued to bother her as the others continued to dance, their bodies lost in the waves of music. With a final huff she threw the mask into the trash were many others of its kind rested. It seemed nopony really cared about the masks anyway as most had thrown them on the ground, missing any trash receptacle by mere feet.

As she looked up from the trash she found herself a nose away from a tan stallion with a small-build and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"HEY!" He yelled over the thumping of the music.

"HEY YOURSELF!" Applejack yelled back.

"YOU WANNA DANCE?"

"WHAT'D YA SAY?"

"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?" He yelled at the top of his lungs as the music grew louder.

"UM...SURE!" Applejack said after glancing around. The stallion smirked and took her by the hoof to the dance floor where in the center a raised podium held Vinyl Scratch and her DJ equipment. They soon became packed in as the crowd grew with the frequency of the beats. The stallion took her by the hips and began to sway with the music much to Applejack's surprise. She looked at all the other couples who were dancing so close and she tried her best to dance like they did but the position was too embarrassing. He was just so close with his hot breath on her neck, the smell of spiked punch and smoke was to much for her.

"Hey" She said loudly in his ear."Do ya mind not dancin so close it's just Ah barely know ya".

The dancing buck ignored her and instead reached into a satchel on his sleeve. He dug through the compartment furiously until he found what he was looking for and held it to her face.  
>"Here!" He said gesturing with a vial of colored powder in his hoof.<p>

"Uh what is it?" Applejack said with more caution than curiosity.

"It's called 'Rainbow Dust' my friend gets it to me for only a couple of bits" He said still bouncing with the music. Applejack just looked at him wide-eyed, surprised that somepony would even think of bringing drugs to a party, especially one with so many ponies. The stallion just looked at her blank faced and pulled up his sunglasses.

"Here watch!" He said and popped the cap of the vial. In one fluid motion he downed the small bottle and crushed it with his hoof. Applejack began to open her mouth to question but he stopped her with his other hoof and pointed to his eyes. In seconds they flashed from the original brown to green than blue than red than yellow. The farm pony gasped as his eyes continued to change colors until finally they returned to brown albeit with a red haze that clouded the whites of his eyes.

"There we go". The pony said with an odd laugh and grabbed her waist to continue dancing. Applejack backed away and removed his hooves from her waist less than gingerly.

"Hey what's your deal?" The stallion said and made his (almost) fatal mistake and grabbed Applejack's flanks. Two hooves moving at lightning speeds slammed into the poor fool's jaw and sent him flying into a table loaded with drinks all the way across the room. Several ponies stopped dancing for a moment to stare but it wasn't long before the music kicked back on and they soon resumed dancing.

"Shoulda danced right". Applejack said and walked away from the main floor toward the tables in the back.

"Hey there!" A deep voice boomed from one of the darker tables in a corner. Applejack turned toward the mysterious voice and approached carefully, not as trusting of colts as she was a few minutes ago.

"Do Ah know ya from some where?" She asked, warily taking a seat. She studied the deep blue stallion with careful eyes, taking a mental note of every feature. The fellow earth pony's frame was comparable to that of her brother's, his coat was wrapped tightly around well toned muscles that Applejack could spy flexing and relaxing all across his body. Adorned on his flank was a shield with a sword sheathed behind where Applejack could just make out the faintest bit of the painting of a sun that was hidden in the shield. "Wait a minute Ah know ya...yer that knucklehead Ah bumped into...umm Alex?"

"It's Allen and I'm sorry about bumping into you". He said with a chuckle."But it's nice to see you again!"

"Sure is nice to see ya Allen! Ah don't know bout yerself but some of the ponies round here seem to be using if ya catch ma drift". She said growing more relaxed as she spoke.

"I know if I was on duty I'd arrest them" He took a drink from a bottle of water on the table.

"On duty?" Applejack looked back at his cutie mark, trying not to stare at his well toned flank.

"Why yes I'm one of the Royal Guards underneath presiding officer Captain Buckley and I protect and honor the princesses" Allen said proudly, puffing his chest out. Applejack couldn't help but giggle a little in spite of herself.

"Well ain't that special? "

"Wha?..Hey! I'm serious!" He said with frustration.

"Ha ha Ah'm sorry Ah just haven't met that many Royal Guards" Allen smiled softly.

"Well I guess I'm the first" He said with a low chuckle. She smiled back at him, enjoying his company."So Applejack what do you do?"

"Ah run Sweet Apple Acres with my family" She said just as proudly as Allen had when he stated his occupation.

"Sweet Apple Acres huh? Say I think I've had some of that wondrous cider, best I've ever tasted".

"Your darn right!"

"Well their was this other brand..."

"Oh hush! ".They both laughed momentarily before drifting to a silence. The music changed to a slow and soft tone, one they both knew.

"Hey Applejack..."Allen said quietly."Do you want to dance?" Applejack laughed a little.

"Ah don't know Allen you should see the last guy that asked me that." Allen smiled at that.

"I saw". He grinned. " But don't worry I won't act like that". He gently reached out with his front hoof and looked in her eyes.

"Come on...I don't bite". He chuckled . She smiled and slowly guided her hoof to his.

He did not break eye contact as he led her to the dance floor where several couples rocked back and forth with the slow music. Applejack figured most of the "ravers" had either gone home to crash or had been thrown out. When they reached a desirable place Allen faced her and with his other hoof gingerly grabbed her other hoof and stepped closer to her. She moved towards him and leaned her head against his as the music sent it's soft tunes through the bodies of the two. She pressed herself against his body till she could hear his strong heart pumping blood. He smelt of pine, fresh, and first frost with the tiniest tinge of sweat. She didn't mind the sweat when she buried her face into his neck, the smell seemed to make her warm from the pit of her stomach.

Allen then turned his head into her straw colored hair and sniffed deeply, it not surprisingly smelled of a blend of the sweetest apples and sun-baked hay. The absence of her trusty hat allowed him to gaze at the sweet color of her mane, a distraction that kept his eyes off her flanks.

The two held each other close as they swayed with the mellow guitar of the song. Eventually,however, the music soon faded as did the other dancers who slowly funneled out of the doors. Allen turned down to look at Applejack who had closed her eyes and started humming with the song.

"Hey Applejack...Applejack" Allen whispered to the relaxed farm mare. She lazily opened one eye to look at him.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I think they're closing up shop" He said disappointment evident in his voice.

"Oh...okay" her voice told him that she clearly wanted the dance to continue as Allen did.

"I had a fun time tonight" Allen said taking a step back and looking into her eyes."Shame it had to end".

"Yeah dang shame" She replied. They both turned to the door and began to walk towards it with shared reluctance.

As they walked outside she shivered, the thin skirt she wore was meant for dancing not the cold.

"Wait here" Allen said and quickly trotted back into the club. He returned moments later with a black jacket in his teeth.

"Here" He said and laid it across her back.

"Ah couldn't" the proud farmer pony started out.

"Nonsense...I woulda forgot it if I hadn't a noticed you shivering and..."

"And?"

"...And it also means that I get to walk you home" Applejack smiled at the sly trick.

"Well Ah can handle maself but Ah wouldn't mind some company to converse with" She smiled at him and he returned it.

"So" Applejack started out."How'd ya like the dance?" Allen laughed and shook his head as they walked between street lights.

"It was...interesting...I've never been to that kind of dance before so it was a kind of learning experience" He said smiling.

"Same here and Ah hate to say it but Ah fear ma brother was right bout those kinda dances" She said reluctantly.

"What did your brother say?" Allen asked.

"Well he said that stallions sorta misbehave at those things" The blue stallion chuckled.

"I guess he was half right" Applejack giggled at the comment."What?"

"Half right?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well yeah there was that guy you kicked across the floor and then me" Allen pointed out as a matter of factly."So out of two guys, one was good and the other was bad so your brother was half right!".

"Oh you're the good one?"

"Yes?"He said, half of himself was unsure. She looked at him thoroughly before closing her eyes and turning her head up.

"Well Ah ain't sure if you're good or bad yet" she said playfully. He looked at her, puzzled but unsure how to respond.

The rest of the walk to Applejack's was quiet and a cold breeze continuously swiped at them. Even as they neared the large farm house Allen still wondered how to respond at her comment, his thoughts swirled about with the wind.

"Well here's my stop" Applejack said and turned to look at the stallion. She carefully placed the jacket onto his shoulders."I had fun tonight".

"Me too!" Allen said happily.

"Well uh Ah guess Ah'll see ya round" She said as she started to walk towards the steps leading to the front door.

"Yeah see you later" Allen took a step towards her."Um wait!" The farmer turned around to look at him."I'm going to be in town a couple of days and I was wondering if you'd want to do something". Applejack smiled.

"Somethin huh? Well Ah'll tell ya what, how bout you come around here tomorrow, umm say eightish" she said walking closer to him.

"Really?" He said half surprised that she agreed.

"Really!" She replied. Allen's happiness swelled like a balloon.

"Sounds great! I'll see you then!" He said a little loudly, the excitement sent volts through his body. Applejack just smirked at the nervous stallion.

"Good bye...Allen".

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and I hope you look forward to the next chapter-Nick**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: The Light On Her Face**

"You look nervous so," The Captain said to Allen in between puffs of smoke which Allen turned to avoid. Truth be told, Allen was nervous as this was the first assignment he had been given of this caliber and Captain Buckley's constant smoking wasn't helping him focus. The constant puffs from the Captain's cigar was the only thing that Allen minded about the Captain, a stallion who had won the respect of many a pony.

"I am Sir," Allen said as an out of place cold breeze grasped at his neck.

"It's okay to be nervous about these assignments kid, I know I was scared speechless first time I saw shit like this". Normally Allen would have taken immediate offense to any old timer who called him kid or son, but Buckley posed as a father for him and Buckley wasn't that old; old enough to possess a great deal of experience but not a lack of energy.

"I know Sir," Allen said automatically as recalled why they had been called out here in the dark. It was late, right after he had gotten back from the dance, when the phone rung out from the Captain's office located beside the barracks. Allen could see Buckley nod as he listened to orders from Princess Celestia herself. He stormed out immediately, his face distraught, and he ordered Allen to armor up and follow him to the train station. The walk to the train station was swift and silent as the two prepped themselves mentally for whatever was to come. Buckley didn't brief Allen on the way, but in hindsight Allen wished he had as the assignment revealed itself to him in a rather dark manner. When they arrived at Dodge Junction, Allen's mind was not yet prepared for what he saw.

There in a dark alley, behind a dumpster, lay the disemboweled body of a once beautiful mare. At one glance Allen pulled back his visor and vomited onto the wet pavement, the sight of such a destroyed body was too much for the young guard to handle and Buckley did not blame him. The mare had stab and bite marks all over her body which lead to the cut that had strewn her stomach and intestines onto the pavement. Her dark mane was heavily matted with blood that was now caked hard on her face. What bothered Allen most however, was not the guts (although the sight of them shook his very soul) but the mare had died with her eyes open, pretty brown eyes that begged and pleaded for help even now, after the crime had been committed. Allen felt lucky that his armor had a visor, for he did not want his Captain to see how much the sight bothered him. Allen shivered from the cold sweat broken out across his brow and if he slowed his breathing he could feel the sweat trickle across the fur raised on his back. With no idea of what to do the private looked to his commander.

"It's okay Private...your handling it better than I certainly did" Buckley said as he locked eyes with him.

"W...who do you think did this?" Allen said, trying not to let the nervousness slip into his voice.

"Hell if I know but it does match the description of several other recent cases I've heard about". The Captain stepped forward and placed his right front hoof on Allen's shoulder to reassure him.

" Do you think its the same guy?" Allen asked. The Captain took his hoof off of Allen's shoulder and turned away.

"I don't know... maybe... its certainly possible," He said after a moment of hesitation. Hearing the Captain react like that bothered Allen. "Well maybe when the coroner gets here we'll find out more". Buckley drew a match from his armored saddle. The rain that had started now dampened the Captain's cigar along with his match, who threw them on the ground and stomped them with frustration.

"Wait you knew it was a murder before we got out here? And you didn't tell me?" Allen said with anger in his voice. He would never treat a senior officer like that but the moment had gotten to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Allen...truth is, I didn't quite know how". The officer admitted to the private. Allen felt the anger slip from his body with the Captain's words. " I didn't know how you'd handle it but now I guess I should have". Allen breathed deeply for a moment as he let his thoughts realign. "Hell son pretty soon here I'll be retired and out of your mane anyways" the Captain said with a rare sadness in his voice.

"Wait Sir, you're retiring?" Allen asked with the prospect of losing his Captain heavy in his mind.

"Yep some young blood is taking over but I had a good run" the Captain gave him a small smile.

"Well who is he?"

"Some high class unicorn who I hear has a sister close to the princess".

"Huh is that so?"

"Indeed" the Captain replied as he saw the coroner approach with two guards."Evening boys" the guards nodded in turn. The coroner brushed past the two and looked at the mare without acknowledging the Captain. He looked at the mare with a sort of tired, disappointed look and gently brushed back her mane.

"Well shit," the coroner eventually said as returned to his hooves. "Same guy definitely! Look you can tell by the bites". he gestured to the bloody wounds that covered the poor girl's neck."Cause of death appears to be a knife wound through the neck which would explain all the blood, so we're dealing with a unicorn...bites appear to have been done post- mortem". The coroner jotted down some notes onto a pad he kept in his coat."Yep it's definitely our guy".

"Should we call it in?" Allen asked. Buckley looked at the coroner who met him with the same icy glare. The other guards loaded the body onto a stretcher and turned to listen. They covered the mare's once pretty face with a sheet and Allen shivered.

Buckley looked down for a moment before he looked at Allen.

"Do it!" Buckley ordered. Allen saluted the Captain and jogged to a phone booth right outside the alley. He typed the guard's code and was quickly put on a direct line to the princess. Allen gulped as the ringing seemed to last forever.

"Hello?" The sweet voice asked from the other end.

"Hello Princess this is Private Allen," He said in a firm tone.

"Hello Private"

"Captain Buckley and I are at the location you ordered us to".

"Yes?" The princess replied to him in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry Princess but we have another one".

"You don't mean..."

"Yes Princess I'm afraid the Captain and I believe that we have a serial killer on the loose".

It was almost morning when Allen got back to the barracks, the mandatory questions and forms were much longer now that they confirmed that a serial killer was responsible for the murders. Canterlot was in a storm, with guards patrolling the streets with orders to check in each hour to their respective lieutenants. The idea of a serial killer was not an new one, but as nothing of the sorts had happened recently, the guard went into overtime. Allen saw many ponies rapidly pace about with worry as he made his way to the showers in dire need of hot water to wash his mind.

When he got into the white tiled room thoughts of the mare still flashed through his mind. He turned the hot water all the way, letting it nearly scald his skin. He let it run through his dark mane, ridding it of the dust it had collected from Dodge Junction. It seemed no matter how he washed , the mare's blood was stained into his fur, even though he did not touch her. The image of the mare with her eyes open seemed to burn in his mind, her lost battle for life was evident in her eyes. The idea seemed to stick that the mare could easily have been his mother or the pretty filly he met, Applejack, and it was simply fate that decided it would be the pretty and as of now still unidentified mare. Even with the hot water cascading all over him, a chill shot from the base of his spine to the tip of his skull.

Allen felt lucky that everyone else was asleep, if they weren't he would have been guaranteed a scolding by one of the sergeants for taking a shower as long as he did. He made sure to climb into his bunk gently, as to not wake Sykes. He didn't want to keep secrets from his friend, but he just didn't want to talk to him this early in the morning. He carefully slid underneath the sheets and let loose a deep sigh.

A creak from the top bunk awoke Allen with a start, he didn't know what Sykes could be doing at this hour. Sudden bursts of more creaking suddenly clued Allen in to what activity Sykes was performing and it left Allen's face a rosy red. He had heard it before, all the guys got pent up and felt the need to blow off some steam, even the ones who had a mare. However, whenever he himself felt any urges he would run to the bathroom, the idea of doing it with somebody listening bothered him but it didn't seem to bother Sykes apparently.

"Sykes, hey Sykes!" Allen whispered up to the preoccupied stallion. The creaking ceased and an awkward silence lay in it's place.

"Y..Yeah?" The smaller pony finally called back down to him.

"Dude I'm trying to sleep!" Allen was now scream-whispering.

"Oh...Sorry!" Sykes apologized with embarrassment evident in his voice. Allen just grunted and turned on his side. He closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep.

"Hey...Hey Allen". The voice returned.

"What Sykes?" Allen replied somewhat annoyed.

"If you don't mind me asking... what were you and the Captain doing and why were so many other guards called out to duty?"

"It's a long story Sykes and a bad one".

"Oh, Sorry".

"Nah it's fine, you see some poor mare got killed over in Dodge and we think it's the same guy who's been doing those other killings".

"Really?" Sykes asked surprised.

"I'd really like both of you to shut the hell up!" A disgruntled and sleepy guard yelled from his bunk. Allen ignored him and continued, albeit quieter.

"Yeah the Princess has everypony patrolling the streets and keeping an eye out. That's why I got back so late".

"Oh I wonder why I haven't been called out yet". Sykes's response was one Allen did not want to answer. Sykes was a great friend, but an inexperienced and often clumsy guard.

"You'll have your chance Sykes, we all will," Allen said after contemplating it for a moment.

"Umm...thanks...Allen," Sykes said sincerely.

"Yep...Goodnight buddy," Allen said and drifted to sleep.

Allen woke up to a quiet barracks. He shifted slowly out of bed and yawned, happy that the Captain let him have some sleep after the murder.

"Sykes...Sykes?" Allen said as he looked onto the now vacant bunk. "Hmm". Allen checked Sykes's locker that rested beside his only to find that it too was empty. Something important must be going on as the Captain put Sykes and apparently everypony else on duty. The barracks were nearly empty, save for one of the desk sergeants in the office. Allen approached the bored looking pony, who sat typing lazily onto a type writer and clenched a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey! It's Barry right?" Allen asked the desk jockey.

"I got to quit these things, I swear they're gonna kill me one day". The sergeant didn't look up to acknowledge him, but rather kept talking. "But I can't...need em' too much, now what can I do for you private".The Sergeant looked up after typing a few more words onto the paper.

"Well where is everybody?"

"Out. Captain Buckley put everyone out on patrol again".

"Well why wasn't I put on patrol?"

"Let me check...Allen right?" Barry said, mocking Allen's previous question. The desk worker pulled out a giant book of records and scrolled till he found the date and Allen's name.

"Nope Allen looks like Buckley let you go for the day". Allen smiled and thanked the sergeant before turning away toward the main doors. Allen pushed through the doors and out of the barracks. Barry shook his head before feeding another piece of paper to the typewriter. "Lucky bastard," he said as he took a long puff on his cigarette.

Allen took a train to Ponyville, which wasn't as easy as he planned considering all the guards. It was an older model, filled with cracked leather seats that had once been polished to a shine. Every once in a while the wheels would skip and it gave everyone in the car a slight bounce. Several guards sat in the front and the shaking of the train made their armor rattle. Allen laughed to himself as he watched the guards shift uncomfortably in the heavy armor. He felt lucky that he got to stretch his hooves without the well made, but heavy metal weighing him down.

As the train stopped at the station, Allen brushed past several, slower tourists, who stopped every few seconds to snap a picture of some uninteresting building. He trotted quickly through main street where ponies peddled various goods and junk. Several ponies turned their heads to look at the large, well built, stallion with a mane that was trimmed short. In Ponyville, most stallions let their manes grow out a bit, but the Captain wouldn't have it. Whenever asked why the mane had to be cut short, the Captain would always tell the same story about some poor colt getting his mane stuck in the helmet. Allen shivered at the thought of pulling off a helmet with bits of somepony's scalp caught inside, but he continued on to a restaurant at the corner.

Once inside, he was quickly seated and ordered a salad sandwich. _"Got to eat light" _he thought. He wanted to be fully prepared for his date with the farm mare, be it drenching himself with cologne or keeping his appetite. As soon as the waiter brought the food, Allen scarfed down the tiny, overpriced sandwich. It's flavor was nice, but not worth the five bits it cost. While he sipped his water he hooved through the morning's paper. Stocks were up...or down, Allen couldn't tell as he opted for guard training instead of business school. He skimmed through several light hearted articles about somepony winning the lottorey, or another who saved a cat from a tree. He enjoyed reading the paper, the puzzles kept his mind sharp and the stories kept his political skills...adequate. He still made him laugh at how much they got wrong about the activities in Canterlot Castle, but he understood that the newsponies needed to feed their foals. Even if it did involve lying and defacing good ponies.

Right as Allen begun to set down the paper a final article caught his eye. It was the weekly obituary, with four names filling the box. He read through them carefully, a elderly stallions final brush with a mail truck. A stuntpony's last jump. A sick mare's silent passing in her sleep. Their names all ran through Allen's head with a slight gust of sadness, but it was the last one that truly bothered him.

_Lily Star,_

_ Home: Dodge Junction_

_ Age:23._

_ Headstone imprint: "Too young to blossom"._

_ Family: Lily is survived by her Mother and her fiance._

_ COD: Withheld._

He read the words repeatedly, letting the name sink in his head. It was the cause of death that gave it away. Withheld almost always meant foul play and although Allen wasn't told the name during the investigation, Dodge Junction's lack of danger gave it away. "Lily Star," he said out loud, the name felt odd in his mouth. The poor, disemboweled mare had such a pretty name that fit well. The name made the death so much more deep to Allen. He felt his eyes grow misty as he choked on the rest of his water. He stood up from his chair and walked out of the restaurant while several ponies watched before going back to their meals. He didn't know if they'd print what really happened, maybe when the guards released it to the public, but for now there was no way the newspaper would know. He hoped at least.

He dumped the paper in a trash bin before quickly rushing into a clothing shop. He didn't understand why but he wanted to be as far away from the paper as possible.

The shop door chimed as a warm smile greeted him inside.

"Hello sir what can I do for you?" A happy older stallion said in a tone that was as joyful as the door chime.

"Oh hi! Well I was wondering do you have any bow ties?" Allen never wore ties, heck he rarely wore anything besides his armor and his jacket, but he wanted to look nice.

"Right this way sir!" The pony stepped out from behind the counter and lead Allen to the back of the room. He pulled a rotating display where many different colored ties were hung. Some were polka dot, some were laced with gold, some with rainbows. They all looked way too flashy and cheesy, but Allen didn't want to be mean to the nice pony, who happened to wear a bow tie laced with sparkles. In the end he decided on a simple black tie with a white collar. The shop keeper nodded and quickly rushed to the counter were wrapped the articles in a paper bag. Allen pulled out several bits onto the counter as the shop keeper smiled.

"Date tonight?" He said with a knowing grin. The question surprised Allen, who wasn't used to the words "date" and "tonight" directed at him.

"Oh uh... yeah," he said after hesitating. The shopkeeper just chuckled and deposited the bits into the register before handing him the bag.

"Well good luck!".

"Thanks!" Allen said as he left the shop.

It was late in the afternoon when Allen began to walk towards Sweet Apple Acres. As he trotted along, he plucked a yellow wildflower from the side of the road. He didn't like being cheap, and he didn't think she'd mind the natural gift, but the lunch and tie had cost him more than he thought. If he wanted to enjoy a pleasant meal with Applejack, he would have to be more careful with his spending of his measly guard salary.

He pulled on the tie as he climbed the steps to the farmhouse door. He tried his best to straighten his tie before raising a hoof to the farmhouse door. With a cough and a gulp he knocked three times against the door.

The door opened swiftly and Allen gulped again.

"Hi...ummm... I'm here to take Applejack on a date".

"Eyup!"

**A/N:Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you don't mind, telling me what you think about Allen in a review would be nice. I appreciate advice and commentary, thank you-Nick**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Date Night**

"Sooooo...," Allen said as an attempt to make contact with the large stallion.

"Might as well come in." Big Mac stepped back and opened the door wide, revealing a couch were an elder mare sat napping. "Granny we got company!" Big Mac gently nudged the sleeping mare awake.

"Whaaaa...OH! I'm up!" She shook herself awake. Allen studied the mare and he could tell that she had once been quite pretty. Even as once soft cheeks formed wrinkles, a content smile remained with Granny Smith throughout her life. " Oh hello there youngin'! Who might you be?"

"Granny this is Applejack's date," Big Mac said, with his eyes remaining on Allen. Allen almost gulped.

"Oh yes, what's your name sonny?" The mare inquired.

"It's Allen, ma'am," He replied. Granny Smith leaned closer to study the stallion.

"Well that's a nice name, How do you do Allen?" Granny Smith said with a smile.

"I'm well, thank you," he said. Big Mac just grunted.

"Go on now Macintosh greet our guest," Granny gestured.

"Hey," Big Mac said in an ambiguous tone. Allen suddenly felt the feeling that Macintosh didn't like him.

"Hello," Allen said in a light tone. He figured it would be best to make decent first impressions with the brother of the mare he would be taking to dinner.

"So Allen, what do you do for a living?" Granny Smith asked.

"Well I'm a royal guard," he answered.

"Now that's a honorable living,"she said. Allen smiled at the approval of the elder mare.

"Where you from?" Big Mac asked this time.

"Canterlot," Allen answered. Big Mac snorted which caused Granny Smith to give him a sharp look.

"What's your family do? " Big Mac asked.

"Now Big Mac we've bothered him enough," She replied to him. "If he doesn't want to share..."

"No it's okay, My father owns several banks and my mother is a socialite," Allen replied. Big Mac snorted with disapproval at the professions.

"Rich kid huh? If your family is so high class why are you a royal guard?" He said.

"Big Mac!" Granny scolded.

"It's fine, I guess I didn't fit the lifestyle," Allen said. The high life of a powerful business family was a complicated one, filled with worries such as proper etiquette and impressing the right ponies. Allen found at an early age that he wouldn't fit in with the high crowd.

"Now Big Mac lets leave the poor fella alone," Granny said breaking the tension."I'm sure Applejack is ready by now". A creak rang out from the top of the stairs. As Big Mac and Allen's jaws lowered for different reasons, the farm mare descended the stairs. The farmer had left behind her trademark hat and had put her pony tail up into an elaborate bun, with a lock of her mane that rested on her cheek. In her ears were two simply gold stud earrings, which further surprised Big Mac. She wore a simple, short, green dress that complemented her eyes. Although the get-up was rather plain, it still enhanced the natural looks of the mare which of course sent Big Mac into protector mode.

"Eynope, huh-uh, no way, no how is my little sister going out like that!" He said putting his hoof down. Allen couldn't help staring at the mare's entrancing looks.

"Now Big Mac, I'm a big girl and I can go out however I feel like," she said back.

"But you never dress up!" Big Mac said, causing Applejack to slightly blush.

"Just cause I don't usually doesn't mean I never will!" Big Mac just grumbled.

"If you go out like that, he'll be all over you," Big Mac said pointing at Allen who just stood there looking shocked.

"Macintosh! I trust Allen to be respectful!" She said.

"What about the other colts that'll see ya," he exclaimed.

"Big Mac! This outfit is far less skimpy than that thing you asked Cheerilee to wear," she shot back. Big Mac's face turned redder than its usual form and Allen tried hide a laugh.

"That's different, you're my sister!" He stammered. Allen admired how much Big Mac cared for his little sister. Allen's brother couldn't be bothered with him, so it was nice to see a sibling care for another.

" Macintosh I appreciate you worrin bout me, but I'll be fine!" She said.

"She's right," Granny chimed in. Big Mac glanced at Granny then at Applejack. After a few moments he let loose a tired sigh.

"I...ah..fine!" He said finally. Applejack smirked.

"Thanks bro," she said and gave him a loving push with her fore hoof. Allen stepped forward and opened the door. He reached down and zipped up his jacket with a pull from his teeth.

"Just make sure ya'll are back before midnight," the elder mare said as the two walked out the door.

"Will do!" Applejack said as the two walked out of the door."So uh where do ya want to go?" Her accent was soft.

"Well there's this place downtown I think you'd like," he answered. His eyes couldn't help but study the mare, her simple perfume washed over him and he inhaled deeply.

"It ain't too fancy, is it?" her words broke his concentration.

"Uhh oh yeah um no its not! I..." He grew red as Applejack caught him.

"Enjoyin the sights?" She giggled.

"I... sorry...you just look really nice." The words stumbled out of his mouth. This time it was Applejack who grew red.

"Yeah...you too!" She said, blushing. "I never get dressed up, but I figured why not?"

"I'm glad you did," he said. _"Very glad!"_ he thought. When Allen was a colt the sight of a pretty mare would make him woozy and although he wasn't in his teenage years anymore, Applejack's dress was enough to send butterflies swirling through his stomach. Luckily the lights of the restaurant hid Allen's blushing face from Applejack as he held open the door.

"Thank ya kindly!" She said with a nod and entered. Allen followed and the two went walked to the waiting area. Allen stepped towards the clerk, a well dressed unicorn stallion who seemed to be very annoyed. When he spotted Allen he gave a snort and a roll of his eyes.

"Welcome to Magic Morsels, unfortunately we are at maximum capacity, so there will be an two hour wait," the unicorn's voice was very monotone. The restaurant was barely occupied, much less at maximum capacity.

"I have a reservation!" Allen blurted out. The unicorn's face grew skeptic.

"Really! You have a reservation," he said, suppressing a laugh. "Fine, name please?"

"It should be under Steelhide."

"Steelhide! Um yes it's right here, for two. I uh, sorry sir! Right this way!" He said, grabbing two menus and leading the two to a table. A pair of candles sat atop the white table, and a band played soft music from a small stage in the middle of the restaurant. "Your waiter will be here shortly."

Allen pulled out Applejack's chair and let her sit, earning him a smile.

"Thank you... Mr. Steelhide," she said as straightened her dress while Allen sat down. "Care to explain why that snob snapped to when he heard your name?"

"I...well my family has somewhat of a name in Canterlot."

"I thought only unicorns made up the nobility."

"Most do, but earth pony steel is practical if not fashionable and as much as the unicorns would hate to admit it, it's far more useful in manufacturing and construction then the stuff they call steel," Allen explained. Applejack giggled a little.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but tell me, what's a noble's son like you got to gain from working as a guard?" The question seemed to catch Allen off guard. In an attempt to clear his thoughts he slurped on his water, drawing looks from several other diners.

"I guess I didn't follow in my father's footsteps," he started out. " A shield isn't the worse cutie mark a stallion could have, but for my father it might has well have been a sack of dirt. He wondered why I couldn't have a steel dollar sign like him, or an I-beams like my brother."

"That's awful!"

"I guess it'd be unfair for me to say he hated me. He cared for me and my sister, even if we weren't as fond of business as him or my brother. Heck he wrote me a letter of recommendation to the Guard."

"What's their names?"

"My brother and sister?"

"Who'd ya think, ya goof?" Allen laughed at Applejack's tease.

"Well my older brother's name is Cobalt and my little sister's is Gloss."

"Your parent's?"

"My dad is Alloy and my mom's Golden Bullion."

"I suppose those are nice names, even if they are a little odd..."

"Odd? Well that's better than what other people usually say about my family."

"What do they say?"

"My dad's business rivals could fill a book with what ever foul word imaginable to describe him." Allen sighed, wondering where the hay that waiter was. "But what about your family?"

"Well I take it ya already met my brother and Granny," she said, flicking a strand of her mane out of her face.

"Yeah, Granny's nice, but I don't think your brother likes me."

"Ah, he's just stubborn is all, can't stand to see his sis have a little fun."

"So your having fun?"

"Maybe..." She said with a small smile. " Are you?"

"Of course, guard duty doesn't allow for much interaction with mares." Applejack's face grew red, which Allen promptly noticed. "Oh no! Not that! I meant just talking...I..."

"Allen, it's fine!" She giggled a little. Allen opened his mouth to respond, but instead he just smiled. "Where do you think that waiter is?" And as if by magic, another unicorn in fancy dress appeared.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter," the waiter said with a strange accent. "What would the lady like to order?" Applejack's eyes shifted from him to Allen.

"Whatever you want." Allen smiled at her.

"I'd like the daisy and dandelion salad please."

"And for the gentlecolt?"

"The same is fine." With the completion of the order, the waiter walked quickly from the table. Allen found himself drawn to Applejack's eyes, the dress really did make them pop. Applejack herself found her eyes drawn to Allen's firm and chiseled features.

"So Applejack you got any other family?"

"My little sister Apple Bloom is a hoof-ful and I got a whole mess of cousins, uncles, aunts, and the sort." Allen sensed something was a miss, but he felt unsure as to how to pursue it.

"Applejack, if you don't mind me asking...what about your parents?" Now that got a reaction out of her. She closed her eyes after taking a sip of her water.

"Well Ma was never healthy. Her foalhood was spent in the hospital, hooked up to machines and such." Allen could feel where this was going and Applejack's misty eyes only confirmed his suspicion. " When my sis was three, Ma had to go the hospital, which made Apple Bloom cry her heart out, but me and Big Mac were familiar with her condition and it wasn't anything new to us." She looked down at the plate of salad the waiter, who seemed nothing more than a ghost at this point, had placed down in front of the two. As quickly as he came, he vanished and Applejack began to nudge her salad with her fork. "cept' this time her condition took a turn for the worse and she...she passed on. Me and Apple Bloom cried for days and Big Mac disappeared for a while."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Allen said sincerely.

"Don't be." She continued. "But outta all of us, I suppose Pa took it the hardest. He yelled at us and fell to the demons of the bottle. One time he got real drunk and smacked Macintosh across the face. I think that was when he couldn't take it anymore. He apologized to us, said he'd never want to hurt us again, and he just left one morning. That's the last time I saw him."

"Applejack, I don't know what to say," Allen said.

"Don't worry yourself sugar cube, what's done is done, ain't nothing going to change the past," she said, her tone growing more upbeat with every word. "Besides, now that I shared my gloomy history, you have to share yours!" Her attitude warmed Allen, he wasn't able to just bounce back like she could.

"Fine, I was one of the ponies who got his mark before I found my talent. When I got it, I was so happy that I showed it off to everyone. Including my dad, who saw it and retreated into his office everyday for a week. Not talking to anyone." Allen took several bites out of his salad and sipped on his water before continuing. "I think he was disappointed in me, every father wants his son to follow in his footsteps, but I was just a colt at the time and I thought he hated me and wanted to disown me. So I saved him the trouble and ran away."

"Did you ever...come back?" Applejack asked.

"I wanted to find my own way," Allen said as he shook his head.

"My Captain, who was a low Sergeant at the time, had found me and saw my cutie mark. He knew who I was, and was about to take me back until I told him I wanted to be a guard. So I stayed with him and a few weeks later my dad wrote me a nice recommendation letter to Celestia herself and here I am now...talking with a pretty mare." Allen whispered the last part softly.

"Ha, so here you are!" She said.

"Oh no, I...I said the last part out loud, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I hope you won't hold it against me for being honest."

"I happen to have a special relationship with honesty."

The two finished their meal with a little small talk. Applejack offered to pay for the meal , but Allen refused, insisting it was his pleasure and it was. He in turn, offered to walk Applejack home, who after stating she doesn't need protection, said she would gladly appreciate the company.

The walk was too quick for both of them, even though they took the scenic route. Although the night was warm, Applejack shivered a little prompting Allen to lean against her. At first she was embarrassed, never having been this close to a stallion before besides her brother. However Allen's size radiated heat and his coat had a nice pine scent with a slight musk that caused her to lean into him. Soon the familiar farm house came into view and Applejack sighed as the date neared its end.

Applejack led Allen up the steps to the door, Allen did his best to ignore her swaying hips, he didn't want a pure moment to be corrupted.

"I had fun tonight Allen," Applejack started out. "I enjoyed conversin with ya."

"Me too, Applejack," he replied. "Maybe we can do it again sometime..."

"Yeah, I'd like that. How's next week for ya?"

"I'm in Canterlot on duty next week, but I'll try to get some leave and we can do something then."

"I'll look forward to it! Goodnight Allen."

"Goodnight Applejack!" Allen started to step down the stairs. Applejack watched him with a new found longing.

" Allen! Wait!" She ran towards him.

"Yes...Apple..." Her soft lips pressed against his cheek stopped him in his tracks.

"Goodnight cutie!" She said before walking into the house. Allen's cheek burned where her sweet lips had touched.

"Cutie..." He said before walking away with a spring in his step.

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a review, Thanks-Nick**


End file.
